


day*1. TIME TURNER

by eloveated



Series: JAEPIL*WEEK [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, day1, day6shipweeks2018, harrypotterau, jaepilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which jae has a time turner and wonpil accidentally finds it





	day*1. TIME TURNER

time-turner!au

*

jaepil week is starting! ahhh, i may have prewritten some of these stories, but that doesn't mean i'm ready for the hype XD rip

***

jae walked down the halls towards the quidditch pitch, fixing his robe and smoothing down the twigs of his broom along the way. being a beater on 'jyp' house quidditch team, he had to spend half his day on the pitch, practicing for upcoming games. 

how had he gotten onto the team, do you ask? well, he had been discovered as a wizard and, three years ago, he had been invited to attend ilvermorny school, the school for north american citizens, as well as bangtan sonyeongdan, the school for korean citizens. when he found out that his childhood friend, brian, was also a wizard and was going to attend bangtan, he of course chose to go there. and, judging by what he had gone through for the past three and a half years, it seemed to have been a good choice. other than the slight difficulty of having to transition to reading and writing assignments presented in korean rather than in english and attending extra classes with the help of a time-turner so he would actually understand stuff, jae was having a great time studying there. most of his professors liked him, he had plenty of friends, and he was having so much fun playing as a beater of 'jyp' house. however... he was sort of annoyed by this one kid two years lower than him. 

kim won pil. 

the name itself brought sweat to jae's brow. the second-year was also in 'jyp' house, and he wouldn't seem to stop looking at his hyung. whether he was watching jae in a match or not-so-subtly eyeing him in class, the brunette would not keep his eyes away for a second. unless jae turned to look him straight in the eyes, that is... but right now, the blonde was too busy thinking about quidditch to worry about this annoying kid, much to his content. no room for kim wonpil in my brain right now, jae happily thought to himself, stepping inside the circle the captain seemed to be creating in the middle of the pitch.

"tomorrow, we have a match against 'pledis' house! let's get ready and do our best!!" jihyo called out, to which the rest of the team shouted out all sorts of incomprehensible sounds in excitement. their keeper, dowoon, was especially loud, his ears burning a deep shade of crimson as he yelled. jae saw brian pat the shy boy on the back, sungjin shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. and then the practice began.

jae and brian eyed each other and smirked, knowing that they would be going against each other as usual. being the two beaters on their team, the boys were always split apart for the practice games so each practice team would have a beater. as they rose in the air on their brooms, brian's smirk grew, and he pointed over jae's shoulder. "hey, hyung," he said, half english, half korean. "he's here again."

jae groaned, not even having to look back to know exactly who the red-haired boy was gesturing at. "oh, shut up, brian! we have a game tomorrow... i don't have time for this bullshit."

"hey," brian put up one hand in defense, the other holding on to his bat. "i just wanted to say..."

"what is it, dude?" jae impatiently swung his leg and gripped his broom more tightly. 

"he has a time-turner. could it be yours?"

the blonde's eyes grew wide and he swiveled around on his broom to face the seats. and there sat the one and only kim wonpil, brandishing a time-turner that was very distinctly jae's. because only jae had a neon pink time turner (enchanted to be that way just a day ago by none other than park jimin, who didn't have any better prank ideas than to turn the blond boy's time turner pink for a week with no chances of reversal). "where the fuck did he get it?" jae muttered through gritted teeth. and, despite brian's protests and the sound of the whistle signalling the beginning of their practice match, jae flew in the direction of the brunette treading his feet on the stands and nervously biting his lip. 

"what gives?" jae asked as soon as he was stationed right in front of the younger boy. "why do you have my time-turner?!"

wonpil gulped back his nervousness and stuttered out, "you left it in class, jaehyung-hyung. professor asked me to return it because she said you had a class you needed it for after you finished practice."

jae's expression softened and he reached out a hand to the brunette. "thank you. sorry i yelled at you, bro..." 

the 'bro' slipped out of the blonde's mouth on instinct, but wonpil was used to it. it's not like he hadn't been listening to his hyung speak since the first time he noticed him at the 'jyp' house table at the initiation ceremony...

"ah, it's okay, jaehyungie-hyung. but i can hold it for you so you don't lose it during practice. is that okay?"

what the fuck? it's not like he's my boyfr-- no, girlfriend or anything! jae thought to himself, but nevertheless nodded. he does have a point...

"i'll keep it safe for you... i promise, hyung." wonpil gave a painfully wide and extremely awkward smile to the boy and held out his pinkie.

"ah... there's no need," jae mumbled out, placing a hand on the back of his neck in clear awkwardness.

"oh... sorry." wonpil slowly retracted his hand and latched it back onto the time turner. his throat released an awkward laugh. it was... awkward. like, REALLY awkward.

"i have to go play, dude," jae told the brunette. "watch out and don't get hit by anything, alright?"

wonpil's heart leapt at the sincere caring and worry in the blonde's voice. "mhm." he really wanted to hug jae. really badly--

BONK!

jae flew forward and crashed into wonpil from the impact on the back of his head. with a squeak, wonpil fell backwards on the bleachers, his arms instinctively wrapping around the beater's shoulders. he yelped as his head knocked into the seat behind him, but continued to hold onto the blonde. a hiss then escaped his lips as a spike of pain seared his ass, but he did his best to ignore it. he leaned forward to check if the blonde laying over his chest was alright.

jae was out cold.

*

jae groaned. his head spun and he felt nauseous, but when he finally opened his eyes and looked up, all he could see was an angel shrouded in bright sunlight seeping around its frame. "hi," he dreamily slurred, a yawn escaping his lips. "is it you? you professional hottie... won--"

"sorry, i don't understand what you're saying, hyung."

jae blocked the sunlight entering his eyes with his hand and saw that the 'angel' standing in front of him was in fact wonpil. fuck... did i really say that just now??! "ah... sorry, wonpil-ah. i thought you were someone else."

"oh." wonpil tried to hide the frown settling on his features and instead whispered out, "anyway, we're in the infirmary because you got hit in the back of the head by a bludger..."

"brian, you bastard," jae muttered under his breath, then patted the space beside his thigh on the infirmary bed. "here, sit."

"ah... thanks, hyung." wonpil's cheeks took on a pretty pink tint that jae found strangely nice and he took a seat where jae's hand had just been. "do you want your time-turner back?"

jae thought for a few seconds. "no... i have nowhere to put it, anyway. i'll just wait until i get out of the infirmary."

"sounds good." wonpil awkwardly fiddled with the bed sheets and then turned back to jae. "hyung... do you hate me?"

"what... why would i hate you?"

wonpil twiddled his thumbs and spoke through pursed lips. "you... you always seem so hesitant to be around me..."

jae's hand somehow ended up squeezing wonpil's knee. "i just..." the blonde suddenly came up with a diversion. "why do you always look at me?"

wonpil's breath hitched and jae held back a smile. he's cute, his mind supplied for him, but then he realized what he had just thought and immediately started to deny himself. no, wtf, he's not cute! you're f'n straight, jae park, this is all bs! you can't.... no, he's not cute!! he's f'n creepy, is what he is-- 

"you're..." wonpil's face screwed into a really embarrassed expression as his mouth opened and closed in the search for words that were obviously there but were not what he wanted jae to hear... EVER. "i like you," his tongue finally flung out. he frantically covered his mouth and tried to run away, but jae's hand was on his knee and he was too giddy to use his legs for any kind of transportation any time soon.

jae, meanwhile, was blank. oh... oh. 

OH.

his mind was literally filled with "oh"s and nothing else. he was just... 

the blonde looked over at the nervous brunette, gulping. his hand found its way onto wonpil's face, and he used the younger boy's hands to help himself sit up. "you... why? how?"

wonpil was surprised that jae was not kicking him out or shouting at him in anger. "did you hit your head that hard, hyung?" he wondered aloud.

"what??"

"it's just... shouldn't you be angry or uncomfortable or something?"

"... i think so."

"then why aren't you?"

"... i don't think i can be."

wonpil bit his lip and jae's heart did a thing. "why not?"

jae's eyes flicked down to his hands, which were still holding onto the younger boy's. "i think... maybe i kinda might like you, too." and then he muttered out, "even though you're annoying as heck..."

"what was that?" the confused korean asked. he knew only a little bit of english, and the fact that jae was mumbling didn't help his comprehension skills.

jae grew shy in embarrassment and slowly let his fingers slide in between wonpil's. "let's go out." this time, it was in korean.

"but your head, hyung... you need to rest!"

"no, not that. not now, i mean." jae bit his lip to steel himself and looked right into those eyes he had always dreaded to look at, because he knew exactly what they did to him and it annoyed him beyond compare that this one boy could do this to him. "go out with me. on a date. a date date. a daaaaate."

wonpil's mouth opened and closed repeatedly and his soft eyes widened in shock. "r... really?"

jae drew his hands away from wonpil's and slapped the boy on the shoulder in embarrassment. "yes. now stop asking or i'll use my time-turner to prevent this from ever happening!"

wonpil visibly relaxed and his shoulders lowered as the stress seeped out of them. "it won't happen again, jaehyungie-hyung."

and their shy smiles lit up the infirmary as the sun began to melt away behind the soft clouds lining the sky.

***

fuck.

i can't jaepil


End file.
